To Cause You Pain
by plasticineking
Summary: Kate can't wait for this to blow of so she can start living every minute of her life... 'Based on a quote made by Ari in Kill Ari: Part 2.'


To Cause You Pain

* * *

><p>"<em>When Ziva told me you were<br>__placing flowers on the roof where  
><em>_Caitlin died, I couldn't believe it.  
><em>_Such a romantic touch."  
><em>_- _**Ari Haswari (3x02 Kill Ari: Part 2)**

* * *

><p>The rain seemed relentless as it thrashed against the large widows of NCIS. Kate sighed, rubbing her eyes the light from the glaring computer making them ache. She looked over to Tony, already asleep, the soft snore from McGee confirmed that he was too. Gibbs on the other hand, well, she didn't have to look at him to know that he was looking at her. Had it been any other night she would've smiled, instead she looked towards the windows, letting the therapeutic thrash of rain wash over her. Just one more day and it'll be over, or at least, she hoped it would then maybe...<p>

"Penny for them?" His voice was soft, reserved, but still managed to make her jump. She didn't even hear the creak of his chair, or any of his steps towards her. She turned in her chair making more room for him to stretch out his legs.

"Worth more than a penny, surely?" She teased, allowing her leg to brush against his as she turned, a smile on her face, he smiled back gently, his eyes looking around the room.

"I don't like you being responsible for me." Gibbs admitted out of nowhere, shocking Kate slightly. She was used to admissions like this when they were alone, but Tony and McGee were within hearing distance, either could be pretending to sleep or wake up and hear their conversation.

"It's not your choice, Gibbs. It's mine." She paused as his eyes met hers, a soft shudder going down her spine, she moved closer, "I protected the president, I'm sure I can protect you for one more day." She smiled nudging him gently. He didn't smile back.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He said seriously, a frown on his face. Kate sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah well, I'm not really in the right job then am I?" She looked at her computer screen, the words blurring. "Look Gibbs...we could argue this, and in the end, you'll win, but I don't want to argue. I want him to be gone from our lives." If anyone had walked past or woken up at that moment, they'd assume she was talking about the team in general, and part of her was, but Gibbs knew what she meant and he whispered her name, the gentleness of his voice made her quickly look at him. They stared and he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off.

"No. I know that face. That's the face of the conversation we've had too many times and we've dismissed it enough." She said in a harsh whisper. She stood up from her chair standing so that she was almost towering over Gibbs. He stood facing her, their bodies closer than they've allowed them to be in too long.

"I'm no good for you, Kate." He almost smiled at her hazy expression.

"Yeah, and you've been married more times than any normal person, and you never want to do it again, and you prefer red heads and you would save a cup of coffee before..." He cut her off, with a fierce kiss. One hand on her face, one arm wrapped around her body, bringing her closer, she almost squeaked in surprise, before her eyes fluttered shut, allowing the most public kiss they had ever shared to take place. She briefly wondered if it would always be like this, if the feeling in her stomach would always remain, she drifted from that thought when their tongues met. This was always dangerous for them. She hadn't remembered a time in which they had kissed like this, not taking a breath, where they didn't end up in bed...or in a half made boat. When Gibbs broke away from Kate, she half whimpered, resting her forehead against his shoulder her eyes tightly shut.

"I have you know, that the occasional brunette won't spoil my reputation." He laughed deeply as she pushed him away, a smile on her face.

"After this is over, you owe me a date." She whispered at him a load snore coming from Tony making her cautious, Gibbs shrugged at the comment, when she added, "With flowers." He groaned and took a few steps back.

"You should get some sleep. Early start tomorrow." He smiled gently, walking away his face falling into its usual impassive mask as he sat at his desk, pointing down on the floor, in a few moments of her staring at him she sighed, getting on the floor and getting comfortable. There was a humble silence that fell over them, where they both just thought of the kiss. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for them to be in those types of situations as of late, their relationship new, though starting long before Kate broke up her more recent 'relationship' with a lawyer, her guilt caused her to break it off with Gibbs at first, until the whole situation with Tony and his near death, she felt this need pull at her, screaming that she made a mistake and she couldn't waste time when it came to living... She went to him and had half expected Gibbs to growl at her and walk away, but, despite all his rules, he seemed – for once – on the same wavelength as her. How long it would last when it came to their relationship she didn't know, but she wasn't going to waste a minute of her time with him, and after everything with Ari was done, she was going to make sure she didn't.

"I like roses." She suggested cheekily, yawning instantly after the words left her mouth. She smiled as she heard the, now familiar, chuckle.

"Go to sleep Kate." He replied, and she obeyed, falling into a nightmare ridden sleep, with her only solace that soon Ari would be dead, and her and Gibbs...well, maybe they'd get a chance to live.

* * *

><p>AN: I could write about these two forever. They had so much potential to be a great power couple and that was only with two seasons. They were as canon as they were going to get. This is just a little short story, easily worked into canon I guess... Hope you enjoyed, mistakes are my own.


End file.
